


1AM

by singcanary



Series: Late Nights [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Thomas Virgil and Joan are all mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singcanary/pseuds/singcanary
Summary: It's 1am in the mind palace, and two sides are still up.





	1AM

When Logan walked into the kitchen at one in the morning, he expected to find a quiet, empty room. He did not expect to find Roman rummaging through a cabinet while coffee maker warmed up.  
“Roman, what on earth are you doing up at this hour? And get off the counter, you're going to fall if you're not—”  
At Logan’s voice, Roman had started a bit. Between that and shifting to see who had interrupted him, the prince lost his balance and fell onto the floor with an undignified thud before Logan could even finish his warning.  
“…careful. Are you alright?”  
“Ugh. Yeah, Teach, I’ll be fine, ’tis but a flesh wound.”  
Logan rolled his eyes at the line as Roman got to his feet in a manner no one could qualify as graceful.  
“Now, Nocturnal Nerd, what has you down here at this time of night?”  
“I believe I asked you that first, Roman.”

Both sets of eyes flashed toward the coffee pot as the machine began to pour what they knew they were both here for. Eyes flicked back toward counterparts before guiltily shifting away, neither proud enough to maintain eye contact.  
They had been the ones lecturing the other two on the importance of a good night’s sleep at breakfast, after all.

“Well, Thomas has a great deal of subconscious issues to work through, and I have been putting off dream duty lately. Virgil’s been on that all on his own, and it’s starting to stress them both out, I believe, and we can’t have that for much longer, can we?”  
“I see. That is a priority that ought not be put off any longer. I, myself, was about to begin looking over your ideas for the next script, maybe see if I could get them all to settle together into a coherent plot line. With Joan arriving in the morning to help with the actual writing, I figured this is a worthwhile task for tonight.”  
“Ah, of course. I would apologize for the amount of material I came up with this week, but when genius strikes, there’s no silencing it!”  
Roman’s smirk was met with indifference and exasperation, which would have come with a snark-filled response to put both Virgil and Joan to shame if the loud sound of the last few spurts of coffee brewing hadn’t interrupted the conversation. The two just stood there, then, neither wanting to admit to the late night they had planned. After a minute, Roman pulled a huge, dramatic yawn.  
“Well, Four Eyes, unless I am mistaken, Thomas is finally asleep, so I am going to go work my magic and save our dear boy from whatever it is that lurks in the depths of his own subconscious!”  
As he spoke, wildly gesticulating through his future heroic deeds, Roman reached up into the cabinet, pulling out the first mug he touched. It happened to be plain white – to the clear dismay of Creativity – but a mug was a mug, and it would do just fine for late night caffeine. As Roman poured and went on to add milk and sugar, Logan moved around him, pulling down and filling his own mug.  
“Very well. Goodnight, Roman.”  
“Night, Teach! Oh, and Logan?”  
Roman stopped just as he stepped out of the kitchen. Logan, stepping forward to see the other properly in the dim light of the hallway, met his gaze.  
“Yes?”  
“Try to get some sleep tonight, okay?”  
“Only if you do, Princey.”

The two held eye contact for longer than either liked, neither backing down from their challenges and neither giving in.  
They both expected to find the coffee pot empty before breakfast.  
Finally, they both broke eye contact and left in silence, Roman climbing the stairs as Logan turned back to the kitchen. Walking back into the light, Logan’s jaw was set, determined, as he ignored the creeping pain at the back of his head and behind his eyes.  
A few minutes later, and Logan was climbing the stairs, too. But he left the kitchen with half a pot of coffee, machine burner set to warm, and the lights still on – he didn’t want anyone to trip in the dark again… should anyone find themself back in the kitchen before morning.

Neither was surprised when they turned out to have been right about the coffee pot.


End file.
